


A Good Father

by Thesseli



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Martin is PISSED, Post Episode: s01e10 Silent Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Martin Whitly isn't going to just sit back after his son is kidnapped.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	A Good Father

When Dr. Martin Whitly learned his son had been taken by the Junkyard Killer, he was enraged. Even in solitary confinement he still had his sources, and right now they couldn’t tell him if his son was dead or alive…only that he was missing. The fact that he was in solitary in the first place because of his association with John Watkins only infuriated him more.

Nobody hurts his son. Nobody hurts Malcolm. Especially not his former protégé.

It was time.

Up until now, Martin had never thought he would need to use what he’d had his network of contacts set up over the years. He was quite content to remain where he was, safe and well-fed and still able to consult. And with Malcolm coming for visits lately it appeared the means of escape he’d created – each seemingly innocuous part put into place by an individual contact, the overarching plan only visible to the man who’d so painstakingly created it – would be unnecessary. 

No more.

The Surgeon was nothing if not patient, taking years developing an escape plan he never believed he’d use. But now was the time for action, and he was glad he’d had the foresight to have it ready to go at a moment’s notice. What Watkins had done could not stand.

As he made his preparations, he thought about his interview with Ainsley. He hadn’t exactly come off in the best light, although he had to admit he was proud of his daughter for evoking such a strong reaction in him. But what she’d said about him being a bad father, that he’d hurt Malcolm…well, that had hurt *him*. But if Malcolm truly felt that way, he would have to make it up to him. How could he not? He wanted to be a good father. He loved his son, after all. 

And what better way to prove it than by finding his beloved son, and making his kidnapper the final victim of the Surgeon?


End file.
